My Anchor
by Kenxi
Summary: Scott McCall doesn't know what to do as his world is falling apart. As his pack is falling apart. Luckily his mom is there for him to help him out. Set after 5x08.


**A/N:** I have hardly had any time to write anything, let alone continue my current stories, so I apologize for that. All I have been able to get out are little short one-shot type things. This one takes place during Scott and Melissa's conversation during episode 8 of season 5. I like to extend things like this. Normally I focus on Stiles because he has the most interesting character, but Scott is really having a rough time of it right now. So, as much as Scott McCall has been bugging me this season, I will give him a fanfiction of a possible redemption. Enjoy and review! Thanks ya'll.

- **-Kenxi**

"I don't know how to fix it."

As the words fell from Scott's mouth, he realized just how desperate he truly was. He didn't know how to fix any of this. Sure, most of the time Scott didn't really know what he was doing, but now, he felt like he was facing it alone more than anything. And that scared him.

He looked up then, not noticing how his eyes had dropped to the floor, seeking guidance, hope, love, support, _anything_ from his mother. The one person in his life who had always been there for him. No matter what.

She smiled softly at him, even though her eyes looked sad. "It's going to be okay, Scott. We will figure it out like always."

For some reason, that didn't exactly do it for him.

"This isn't like always, Mom." Scott could feel his heart pick up in frustration. "Normally I can figure out the next step, keep everyone's heads held high and together, but now I can't even do anything! I can't figure it out and it is destroying everything. Something is different, and I can't fix it!"

He glanced down at his hands which had wrapped around his mother's arms at some point. Shocked out of his anger, he immediately let go, relieved to find the skin unbroken, if a little red.

"And I also happen to keep hurting people I love at the same time," Scott whispered. Now he didn't really feel desperate or angry. Just empty.

Finally, she said something. "You always try to be the hero, Scott." She laughed a little, her arms looking bruised. She took his hand in hers. "You don't always have to be the hero, you know."

He let his head fall back against the wall, but he didn't pull away his hand. "Yes I do. I'm their Alpha. I have to fix everything." It came out like a mantra.

"Oh, really?" Melissa put her hands on her hips, even as she kneeled on the floor next to him. "Well then tell me, oh True Alpha, who was it that stopped Peter Hale the first time? Who saved Lydia on the lacrosse field? Who was it that saved Stiles from his nightmares, from himself? Who figured out the Benefactor lists? Who figured out who the Benefactor was? Who discovered the Divine Move when it seemed like there were no moves left? Who found out a way to kill the Oni?"

Scott stared at her in a stupefied silence, his mouth open in alarm at the retort.

She smirked at his expression. "Those were your friends, Scott McCall. Those are who your friends are now." He blinked, his eyes suddenly watering. Once more, she took his hand, her features fierce like a warrior. "You are surrounded by heroes, Scott."

"You know," she continued, "I once told you to be your own anchor. That doesn't mean to be independent of your friends. It doesn't mean that you won't need people to help you. Because without any of the people you've surrounded yourself with, none of you would have stood a chance. Being your own anchor means you have to build that anchor, too." She then took his other hand. "So build you anchor, Scott. An Alpha needs his pack or else he is alone. And you are not alone. So build on your pack, your friends. Because they are a part of you. These people have helped create you into the man you are.

"Be your own anchor. Because your friends are a part of you, no matter what. Stiles is, Liam, Lydia." She smiled a little. "Derek. Allison. Allow them to help build you so that you can build yourself. Being your own anchor isn't about you at all. It's about everyone else. You choose who you are. And together, you all can be more than just heroes. But you can be a team of heroes."

Scott closed his eyes and let the tears fall, let his mother hug him, let his burden lighten.

Yeah, this would do just fine.

This whole time he had been focused on himself. On his problems. On solving everything himself. Really, it was normally Stiles and Lydia who figured everything out, not him at all. Scott frowned. It felt like he hadn't really spoken with Stiles for days. Maybe he could go over and talk to him. Now that he thought about it, Stiles had been looking like he was in desperate need of a friend. And lately, Scott hadn't been that friend.

He pulled away then, and the tears stopped coming as realization hit him.

"I need Stiles, Mom," he said it like he didn't know what he was saying. Maybe he didn't.

She looked confused. "Of course you do, sweetie."

He shook his head and felt more alert. "No, I really need him." He met her eyes. "He's always been there for me, and now he needs me."

Still, Melissa's expression was blank.

"See," Scott used his hands to speak, "Alphas have a sort of connection with the people in their pack. Like a Banshee's with the dead. I should be able to sense how everyone is, and lately I guess I haven't really given it much thought." He wiped a hand over his face. "They need help. All of them."

For the first time in what felt like ages, Scott smiled. It was brief and small, but it was real.

"I know what I need to do now, Mom. The pack… they're my anchor. And right now, they need help, and so I'm going to help them. Nothing is going to tear us apart." He stood up, and his mom stood with him. "You're right. It's never been about me, Mom. It's them. My pack is my anchor."

He smiled once more, and then he hurried out the door. Pulling out his phone, he used his first speed dial and let the phone ring as he walked outside.

"Hey, Stiles? It's me."

Behind him, in the shadow of the looming trees, a girl with shoulder length brown hair smiled at the Alpha. She knew things were only going to get worse from here, but she would be there to help him with that as well. Even as a spirit, Allison Argent would forever continue to look after her friends.

After all, the pack had been her anchor, too.

 **A/N:** Anyone missing Allison big time this season? Derek? Now there's why Scott is falling apart. He just needs to listen to Stiles! Alright, well please review, and I hope that this was a bit comforting to think of before the soul crushing episode tonight. (Scott and Stiles are gonna break up I think). The poor bromance. Well I've rambled enough. Review! Thanks ya'll.

Post Script: I freaking love Mama McCall. She is the bomb.

 **-Kenxi**


End file.
